Talk:Come As You Are (1)/@comment-5272793-20120710112602
Hi guys! <3 I want to tell you my life story, and not for attention, but just that you guys now what is going on in my life and don't make such jokes, you know? I maybe look like the happy girl with that laugh hole the time, but seriously, I'm not such a happy girl from inside. I'm trying to look so happy. Okay, uhmm, I think I start what happened with my mom. In the summerbreak of 2011 I heard my mom had cancer. It was a big shock for me, and it was like the hole world turned around for me. I thaught my mom could get better. She always hugged me and said she would never leave me and she's strong. I believed her and prayed every day to get my mom better. After a lot of chemo's, irradiations, and all that stuff, she came home tired and feeling terrible. One day my mom went to the doctor with her friend, and when they came home with an sad look on their faces, I knew there was something wrong. The friend of my mom started to tell that the doctors said my mom can't get better, but she can live still for years. I cried, because I knew that I was going to lose her, but I didn't knew so fast. In March my uncle in Armenia called and told us that my grandma is really sick. She's gonna die. My mom went to Armenia with the airplane and on the 21th of March my grandma died. That really hurted. My mom had a retourticket for 5 June, and I believed she was coming back ... But than, on the 1st of April, 'April Fools Day', my mom died. The cancer won. I came downstairs sleepy and wanted to trick my dad, but than he told with tears in his eyes that my mom died. I sat in my room hole the day crying and didn't want to talk to anybody. Now, in July, it's 3 months back, and I'm used to it that my mom died. Well, used to it... I have those days that I cry so much because I miss her, but my dad is caring good for me and my brother. I'm still happy, but a piece of my heart is gone. Now, about my brother. My brother is 17 years old and has autism. And not just normal autism. He's acting really weird and when he doesn't takes his medicines he can be really agressive. A year ago my brother was really bad feeling. He was agressive, he was hitting my mom, me, my dad and he was breaking everything in our house. We need to call the police and than we'd go to his psychologe. She called an ambulance and he need to go to and closed place for 'crazy people', that was 30 miles away from our village. Every day I went with my mom to see him, but he was calling us whore, slut, cancer wife, that sort stuff ... But now he's kinda better. Still he has problems, and he hits me and scolds at me, but I get why. He's different, I need to respect that. So this was kinda my life story ... And please get I'm not writing this for attention. This is really my life and I'm just writing this because I want you guys to know what's happening in my life. Love, Inesa. xx ♥